Un Regalo Difícil de Entregar
by Diane-chan16
Summary: Deidara persigue a Itachi buscando entregarle un carta, en la cual confiesa sus sentimientos al pelinegro, pero, al ser el cumpleaños de este, se le dificulta la tarea y cuando consigue la oportunidad de entablar conversación con el, alguien le interrumpe. Será que el rubio conseguirá entregar su regalo y declarar sus sentimientos, o le será imposible la tarea./ItaDei/AU/One-Shot.


**Hola...**

Si, si, ya se que tengo actualizaciones pendientes, pero hoy es un día especial...

 **¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Itachi!**

Así que este one-shot es para festejarlo como se debe.

*Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para divertirme expresando mis ideas y haciéndolas fics*

 ******I &D******

 **UN REGALO DIFICIL DE ENTREGAR.**

Llevaba un sobre blanco y un pequeño chocolate amargo fuertemente aferrado en sus brazos, mientras caminaba a paso rápido. Buscaba tranquilizarse y procurar no hacer el ridículo de nuevo frente a él.

Si, sabía que era una estupidez, que sería imposible que alguien como él jamás lo aceptaría y además, pensaría que le estaba jugando un broma, debido a los antecedentes de su relación.

Al ingresar en la facultad, lo divisó en medio de una gran multitud de chicas y Donceles, como era de esperarse, pues hoy, era el día de su cumpleaños. Se acercó con cuidado de no ir a perder su valiosa carga, pero un sentimiento de inquietud se apoderó de su pecho y la duda de implantó en su cerebro.

"¿Que tan probable era que un chico de tercer semestre aceptará a uno de primero?"

Imposible, pero, apartando la duda de su alma y de su cuerpo, continuo con su camino.

—I&D—

Para cuando logro tener un momento a solas con él Uchiha, su aspecto era deplorable, su ropa estaba desaliñada, su coleta había perdido su posición inicial y ahora se parecía a itachi en el peinado, estaba suduroso y tenía algunas marcas rojas, producto de los golpes que había recibido al haberse metido en la montonera.

–Itachi...– llamo al pelinegro con el escaso aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

–ahora que quieres Deidara– contestó con molestia, estaba hastiado de tener que ser atosigado de manera tan insistente y más aún, en el día de su cumpleaños.

–esto... Yo quería...– contestó agitada y nerviosamente, puesto que hasta ahí había llegado su valor y no sabía cómo continuar.

–Mira Deidara, no tengo tiempo, ni estoy de humor para tolerar alguna de tus bromitas, ahora, cuando pienses muy bien que es lo que quieres pedirme, me buscas y me avisas, de acuerdo– le experto de mal humor –adiós– se despidió cerrando su casillero y marchándose, sin darle la oportunidad de hablar al rubio.

Deidara miro con tristeza y frustración el lugar por donde Itachi se había ido, le molestaba la forma en que lo había tratado, pero también le molestaba en haberse vuelto tartamudo en el momento menos indicado.

Un brillo de decisión apareció en sus ojos y supo que no se rendiría, si no había podido en esta ocasión, a la hora del almuerzo lo intentaría.

****I&D****

¡Maldita sea! Habia intentado por todos los medios acercarse y entregarle aquella estúpida carta y el maldito chocolate, pero siempre aparecía algún inoportuno y no le daba ningún chance.

Era su décimo intento frustrado en menos de media hora, que acaso hoy era el día de "hacerle una mierda el día a Deidara" o que.

De su vestimenta inicial, la cual había elegido a conciencia, no quedaba nada, con los múltiples intentos por declararse y los estúpidos fans de Itachi que parecían cuervos detrás de la carne, y se amontonaban como si estuvieran regalando comida, le había sido imposible mantener su vestimenta pulcra, y la misma historia había sucedido con su cabello.

Estaba a punto de rendirse, cuando lo vio, estaba completamente solo y al parecer, ya estaba terminando su almuerzo.

Acomodo su vestimenta lo mejor que pudo y con revisión avanzó hacia donde el se encontraba, con voz firme y sin vacilar, llamo.

–Itachi– llamo con seriedad.

–Si, Deidara– le respondió, levantando la mirada de su almuerzo y observándolo fijamente.

–Itachi, yo te quería...– pronunció con seriedad, un poco de tartamudeo, que se obligó a calmar y pasando saliva para desaparecer el molesto nudo que se formaba en su garganta. Pero fue interrumpido por un grito que se escuchó a la lejanía.

–¡Itachi!– dijo un hombre de pelo azulado y piel de un color anormal, el cual conocía, se llamaba Kisame y era el mejor amigo de Itachi. El cual se acercó hasta su posición.

–Itachi quieres jugar un partido con nosotros, ya tenemos el equipo, solo nos faltas tu– le comentó con efusividad, captando la atención del moreno y destruyendo el ambiente que se había formado.

–¡Claro!– respondió el Uchiha –Deidara, me decías algo– comento el moreno, regresando la atención hacia el rubio, el cual, únicamente atino a bajar se cabeza y después de un rato de morderse el labio inferior para no soltar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, respondió.

–no Itachi, ve y juega tu partido, al parecer ya te están esperando– comento con tristeza, mientras se daba media vuelta y regresaba por donde había venido.

Itachi lo observó con extrañeza, pero decidió ignorarlo y cominar detrás de su amigo para ir hacia la cancha, pero algo en su interior le decía que se le estaba escapando algo importante.

...

Una pequeña lágrima cayó de su ojos, y estrujó aún más la carta que tenía en su mano, esto se estaba volviendo realmente cansante y molesto.

Con el último poco de esperanza que le quedaba, decidió que en la tarde realizaría su último intento, si no daba resultados, se rendiría definitivamente y jamás le diría nada al Uchiha.

****I&D****

La hora de la salida llegó y Deidara recorría los pasillos de la Facultad buscando a Itachi, su aspecto era terrible y la carta estaba echada a parder así como el chocolate, pero no se rendiría, este era su último intento.

Al divisarlo al pie de su casillero se acercó y mirándolo seriamente sin ningún rastro de nerviosismo, y sin los molestos bichos que le producían calambres en el estómago le dijo.

–oye estupido bastardo, tu me gustas– le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

El mayor lo miro con extrañeza y luego llevo una mano a su oído, retirando de el, él auricular que le impedía escuchar. Con confusión pregunto.

–¿me decías?– le pregungunto con la confusión en su voz, mientras lo miraba inquisidoramente.

Un bufido de profundo fastidio y molestia salió de sus labios y mirándolo con furia, repitió.

–Mira pedazo de imbécil, te he estado buscando a lo largo del día, he aguantado la cantidad de pisotones y golpes que te puedas imaginar y sólo para que...– le chilló, siendo cortado por el mayor que le pidió silencio, mientras sacaba su móvil y lo contestaba, dando de lado al rubito, que se encontraba cabreado a niveles insospechados.

–/hola sasuke/–

–/si, si ya voy para la casa/–

–/no te preocupes, no me voy a demorar/–

La molestia de Deidara crecía más y más, hasta que llegó el punto en el que no aguanto más, y empujando al Uchiha y chillandole un "bastardo", salió corriendo.

...

El rubio corría por los pasillos de la Facultad, mientras dos brillantes lágrimas de total frustración caían de sus orbes. Estaba cansado, odiaba al mundo, odiaba el nueve de junio y odiaba a Itachi Uchiha.

Se detuvo en un punto para tomar aire y aprovechando la oportunidad, tiro el chocolate y la carta al suelo, para después, seguir huyendo.

****I&D****

Una blanca mano, tomo el maltrecho sobre y el chocolate que se había encontrado en el suelo, le sorprendió de sobremanera, encontrar grabado en el sobre el nombre de Itachi Uchiha, y más aún, el estado en el que se encontraba. Al parecer, este no había sido abierto, así que con el bichito de la curiosidad picándole, abrió el sobre y se dispuso a leerla.

 _"Querido Bastardo:_

 _Se que no soy una de las personas de tu agrado, también se que nuestra relación ha sido bastante difícil, se que no empezamos con el mejor pie, que he sido un incordio en tu perfecta vida y que quizás, lo que te tengo que decir te lo tomes a broma, pero, es algo que no puedo callarme más tiempo._

 _Me gustas, me gustas mucho. No me preguntes a mi como me pasó. Simplemente se dio y ya. Aunque, quien no se enamoraría de ti, eres guapo, inteligente, caballeroso y una gran persona, aunque a mi me guste sacarte de quicio._

 _Se que puede que no me creas y que te resulte sorpresivo todo lo que te estoy diciendo, pero quiero que sepas que estoy siendo honesto y no te estoy mintiendo._

 _Te pido por favor que si no correspondes a mis sentimientos, no temines con nuestra amistad, si se le puede llamar así. Porque, a pesar de lo mal que nos llevamos, el tiempo que pasó junto a ti es realmente divertido, y en verdad soy realmente feliz cuando estoy a tu lado._

 _Sin más que decirte, espero que leas esta carta, que seas honesto, y de paso, que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños, porque aunque te cueste creerlo, no lo he olvidado._

 _Te escribe tu tormento favorito..._

 _Deidara 3"_

...

Al terminar de leer la carta, una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, y tomando el chocolate y la carta, los guardo en su mochila y salió corriendo hacia en estacionamiento.

****I&D****

Iba caminando con un humor de perro y su vestimenta completamente desaliñada, mientras maldecía al Uchiha y se tragaba como podía, sus lágrimas y su dolor.

Estaba realmente triste, frustrado y molesto. Todo le había salido mal ese día. De camino a su casa, pensó que lo mejor era regresar aquellos sentimientos al cajón del cual jamás debieron haber salido, y cerrarlo con diez candados, si era preciso.

...

Tan distraído estaba, que no noto a aquel que salía de un callejón y lo tomaba de un brazo, halándolo hacia el interior del callejón y besándolo con fuerza.

El rubio iba a protestar, pero al oler el aroma que desprendía aquel sujeto, simplemente se rindió ante sus deseos, y llevando sus manos al cuello de este y rodeándolo con sus brazos, se dejó absorber por el momento.

Al separarse, a causa de la maldita falta de aire, iba a decir algo, pero fue silenciado por un dedo que se posó sobre sus labios, impidiéndole hacerlo.

–disculpame por ser un imbécil, si te hubiera escuchado antes, puede haber disfrutado de mi hermoso regalo de cumpleaños por mucho más tiempo– le confesó, mirándolo con amor y regalandole una hermosa sonrisa.

–de que hablas– pregunto con un sonrojo y sintiendo que los bichos que tenía en el estómago se lo iban a comer vivo, puesto que se encontraban alborotados e incontrolables, causándole nerviosismo y ansiedad.

–yo te estuve rechazando a lo largo del día, y tu querías decirme algo importante, cuando estábamos por salir, recibí la llamada de Sasuke y te ignore, tu te molestaste y saliste corriendo, y yo corrí detrás de ti, ahí fue que note que paraste y tiraste algo y yo me acerqué a recogerlo y note que era una carta y que llevaba mi nombre, la leí y vine en mi moto tras de ti, porque ya te deje escapar varias veces y ahora que por fin te tengo, no te voy a dejar escapar– le resumió. –Deidara, me gustas y quiero que seas mi pareja– pregunto con seriedad, y mirándole a los ojos con amor.

–a...acepto– contestó rojo como un tomate, pero su tartamudeo no le duró mucho, puesto que el Uchiha, envolviéndolo posesivamente entre sus brazos y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, le planto un beso digno de telenovela.

–eres el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido– le confesó con sinceridad, sacándole otro sonrojo al rubio, que a pesar de lo avergonzado que se encontraba, no le había apartado la mirada.

–ahora "mi tormento favorito" – le comentó con burla, y haciendo alarde a la carta –vamonos a casa, tegun que presentarle mi novio a mis padres y seguramente mi hermanito me va a matar si me retraso por más tiempo– le comentó, esperandose el chillido de su rubia pareja.

–¡BASTARDO!– le gritó avergonzado.

****I&D****

–Deidara, recuerdas el día que nos hicimos novios– le preguntó un pelinegro de cuarenta y tantos, al rubio que se encontraba a su lado.

–Claro que lo recuerdo Itachi-baka– le respondió un rubio pelilargo de cuarenta –ese fue el día más difícil de mi vida, estuve todo el día intentando obsequiarle a algún estupido un regalo difícil de entregar– le comentó con burla.

–pues dejame decirte que ese estupido considero ese regalo como uno de los mejores de su vida– le confesó, mientras bajaba a buscar sus labios y le regalaba un profundo beso, acallando sus futuras quejas.

–¡bastardo!– le chilló, una vez se vio libre del intenso beso.

–si...– suspiro –hay cosas que nunca cambian– confesó con alegría, mientras apapachaba a su esposo.

 ******I &D******

 **Hasta aquí...**

¡Deuda saldada!

Lamento si quedó demasiado empalagoso, la inspiración para hacerlo llegó sola ;)

Espero que les haya gustado. En especial a Itachi-baka... Patrón del SNS.. Jejejej

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Itachi!

Nos vemos...


End file.
